


A Cure for Hangovers

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sits up, because he's the captain of this starship and he's not going to take a lecture lying down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt Kirk/Bones: Quiet Me for an anonymouse on tumblr.

If Jim had known so much Starfleet diplomacy required drinking his face off and then brawling, he'd probably have joined up a lot sooner. As it is, he totally has the ambassador in the palm of his hand after five shots of pink fruity stuff that makes all the lights in the room start to smear and ribbon when he turns his head.

He wakes up with a pounding hangover and Bones standing over him, arms folded across his chest, thunderous frown on his face. "You should leave the drinking to the professionals," he says. 

Jim blinks up at him, waiting for the words to make sense, but they never quite do. "Huh?"

"It's your liver," McCoy says in that judging way he has. There are a lot of things you could say about McCoy, but when he judges you, it's never silently. Jim usually finds it hilarious and, when it's directed at him, kind of comforting. Which is something he should probably think about once the brass band in his head has stopped playing "Seventy-Six Trombones" and he's capable of thinking again.

"Yeah," he says. "It is." He slowly pushes himself up on his elbows and drops one foot to the floor in case the room starts spinning again. "Got the mining rights, though."

"Yeah," Bones replies. He sits down on the bed next to Jim's hip, the dip in the mattress making Jim sway a little. "You did." His hands, resting on his thighs, twitch a little, like he wants to reach out but won't let himself, which is a shame, because he has nice hands. Jim has cause to know. Those hands have patched his wounds and put him to bed and woken him up for a few years now. 

Bones sucks in a deep breath and then he starts talking. 

Jim sits up, because he's the captain of this starship and he's not going to take a lecture lying down, not even from his doctor. Not even from his best friend. He watches McCoy's mouth move, the words melting together into a steady, familiar drone he stopped paying attention to about a month into their friendship.

He reaches out and curls his fingers in Bones's shirt, enjoying the way his mouth opens and closes but no more sound comes out. Jim leans in and kisses him, his mouth opening under Jim's with a little surprised puff of air. Jim tips over onto the bed and brings Bones with him, still kissing him softly, eyes closed against the light that hurts his head. "That's better," he mutters against McCoy's lips and McCoy laughs into his mouth.


End file.
